


Red Hood Vs. The Executive ASSistant

by Pisces314



Series: JayTim Week-Summer [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hate at First Sight, Humor, JOLLY RANCHER KISSES, Jason has A Look that he uses for every situation, Lot's of it, M/M, Oh wait I almost forgot..., Red Hood - Freeform, That's a bit of a stretch but whatevs, Tim Drake is 5'5 of sass and you can't tell me otherwise, civilian tim, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: “Okay, Tim. It’s really important that I talk to Bruce right now. Is there any way I could convince you to allow that without us causing a scene?” He tries to smile but ends up giving Tim some sort of aborted grimace instead.“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Tim replies, smiling up at Jason sweetly. It takes all of Jason’s willpower not to just pop the little fucker in the face.“Timothy, will you pretty please with sugar on top, let me speak with Bruce?” He grits his teeth while Tim eyeballs him up and down, taking his time considering his request.“Nope.”





	Red Hood Vs. The Executive ASSistant

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTim Week Day Three: Popsicles

Jason storms into Wayne Enterprises, ignoring the receptionist and questioning workers as he stomps to the elevator. Once he’s on the other side of the elevator doors, he shoots his best glare to deter anyone from getting in with him.

Jason fights against the panicky claustrophobia that comes with being in elevators ever since he died and then un-died. He closes his eyes and takes deep even breaths, imagining he was somewhere else, somewhere without any walls or ceilings. Bruce just had to have his office on the top floor, that asshole.

The doors slide open and Jason all but leaps out of the elevator.

“Phew,” He sighs, feeling instantly better when he notices the glass windows surrounding this floor in place of walls. He still thinks Bruce is an asshole, but he’s an asshole with good taste. The top floor is mostly bare. Bruce’s office is directly in front of the door, larger than necessary and with an excessive amount of furniture.

A conference room takes up the left half of the floor, Jason can see that’s where Bruce is, standing in front of a group boring middle-aged men in overpriced suits. He’s probably in the middle of a very important meeting. Uncaring, Jason starts to make his way over to interrupt.

“Can I help you?” The voice comes from Jason’s right and is said in a tone that implies that the owner had really wanted to say: ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

Jason turns to get a good look at whoever is addressing him and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees how close the boy was able to get to him without him noticing. He looks too young to be able to pull off the over-priced suit he’s wearing, but he does. He must have a great tailor.

He’s a pretty little thing, with his light skin, blue eyes and dark hair tucked behind his ears. His face is only blemished by the dark circles hanging under his eyes and he smells like a coffee shop. Poor thing must have lost sleep trying to decide if he wanted to wear the black tie or the very, very dark gray one. Jason can see an office, not much smaller than Bruce’s behind the boy. He must have came from there.

“Nah, I’m just late for the meeting. Rush hour in Gotham is nuts ya know? Anyway I’ll just be going before I miss anymore presentations of…pie charts and whatnot.” A hand grabs his arm whenever he goes to turn toward the conference room.  Jason attempts to calm himself, only half wishing he brought his gun with him.

“Considering the fact that the only person invited to the meeting that is absent is a thirty year old woman who went into labor three hours ago, I highly doubt it.” The kid somehow sneers down his nose at Jason, even though he’s a head shorter than him. Jason feels his temper start to rise.

“Look kid, I need to talk to Bruce, as of like yesterday, and if you think I’m going to let some receptionist-”

“Executive Assistant.”

“Whatever. If you think I’m going to let your  _ Executive Ass _ stop me, then you’ve got another thing coming.” Jason squares his shoulders, standing at full height and putting his best glare to use again. It’s a look that has been known to send much bigger men running.

“Are you threatening me?” The boy doesn’t seem scared at all. If anything, the quirk of his lips imply that he’s amused. Since the fear tactic doesn’t work, Jason tries a different approach. He glances behind the boy, noticing the name plaque placed on his desk.

“Okay, Tim. It’s really important that I talk to Bruce right now. Is there any way I could convince you to allow that without us causing a scene?” He tries to smile but ends up giving Tim some sort of aborted grimace instead.

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Tim replies, smiling up at Jason sweetly. It takes all of Jason’s willpower not to just pop the little fucker in the face.

“Timothy, will you pretty please with sugar on top, let me speak with Bruce?” He grits his teeth while Tim eyeballs him up and down, taking his time considering his request.

“Nope.”

“What?” Jason seethes.

“I said no. This meeting is important to Bruce and I’m not going to let you interrupt it just because you think you're above everyone else in there.” He’s still gripping Jason’s arm. Jason isn’t sure why he hasn’t brushed the boy off yet.

“Well maybe I am better than a bunch of old geezers who spent their time arguing over a bunch of numbers on graphs. Ever think of that?” Tim laughs at that. It makes him look almost like a different person, like someone Jason would most certainly flirt with under different circumstances.

“Why don’t you come wait in my office?” Tim uses his grip on Jason to steer him away from the conference room. “The meeting shouldn’t take too much longer and I’ll make sure Bruce sees you right away.”

“That sounds an awful lot like something a receptionist would say.”

“I do a lot of things that a receptionist would do and much more. Bruce knew my skills would be wasted in any other position.” Tim shrugs. He sits in the chair behind his desk, leaving Jason to sit in one of the chairs across from him.

“You’re a cocky one, aren’t you?”

“Careful.” Tim says, splitting his attention between Jason and the stack of papers in front of him. “That sounded almost like a compliment.”

“I meant it to be.” Jason replies, partially just to see how Tim would react. It makes Tim turn his full attention back to Jason.

“What’s your name?” That little smile is back on Tim’s face. Jason is starting to hate it, only because he likes it so much.

“I’m J-“

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice behind him startles both of them. Tim jumping so bad he drops the stack of papers he’s holding. He scrambles to pick them up from the floor. Bruce’s eyes flicker back and forth between them curiously.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” He directs the question at Tim.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, Mr. Wayne.” Tim answers. Jason scoffs at the smug look Tim shoots him.

“Yeah, your  _ receptionist _ seems pretty adequate Bruce. A keeper for sure.” He smiles innocently, watching Tim’s smug look turn into a darker one. 

Bruce looks like he has more questions but instead gestures for Jason to follow him to his office.

“What are you doing here?” He demands once the door is firmly shut behind him.

“What? Can’t a guy just come visit his old man at work every once in awhile?” He asks, just to be a shit.

“You know it’s risky to be here. People might start asking questions if they recognize my previously dead son.”

“Oh please. I bet no one here even remembers with your annual orphan adoption that you love so much.” Jason rolls his eyes.

“Tim remembers you. He gave his condolences during his interview here. And he already knows too much.”

“Wait what? How did he even know me? What else does he know?”

“I’m not sure. That’s part of the reason I’m keeping him so close.” Bruce shakes his head. “Why did you come here?”   
  


“Oh right, that. I need you to put me on the Falcone stake-out.” Jason demands. Bruce seems hesitant so Jason shoots his best puppy-dog eyes toward Bruce. Holding back a grin when he falls for it almost instantly. Works every time.

***

Jason strolls into Tim’s office confidently, only a week after Bruce had told him he should stay away. He stops short when he catches sight of Tim. He’s got his eyes closed, fingers pressed against his temples, and is slumped back against his chair.

“Receptionist duties getting too hard for you, Timmers?”

“Jason, I’m really not-Is that coffee?” Tim instantly zones in on the two cups in Jason’s hands.

“It sure is.” Jason holds one out for Tim. Tim takes a huge gulp, not even checking if it was cool enough to drink yet, and lets out a moan loud enough to make the tip of Jason’s ears heat up.

“Woah, it’s just a caramel mocha, calm down.” Tim ignores him to take another sip, thankfully not moaning this time. He makes a mental note to buy Tim coffee more often.

“Wait a second, you probably got this so I’d let you see Bruce. He’s not even here today.” Tim stares down at his cup, looking heartbroken.

“He isn’t?” Jason asks, acting clueless. He had already known Bruce wasn’t going to be in today. “Well you can keep it anyway. You look like you need it.”

“I think I love you.” He sighs, beaming over at Jason. Jason feels his whole face turn red this time as he stutters his way through a response. What is it with this boy?

“Jolly ranchers, seriously?” Jason asks, digging through the new candy bowl on Tim’s desk. He ends up grabbing a blueberry one, since all the watermelon ones seem to be gone. “What are you, like twelve?”

“I’m eighteen.” Tim replies, not looking away from his computer. His eyes are red. Jason wonders how long he’s been at work. Then wonders why he cares. “And Jolly Ranchers are a delicacy. You’re not allowed to have any if you can’t appreciate how wonderful they are.” It’s then that  Jason notices the pile of wrappers in the small trash can beside Tim’s desk.

“Sounds like something a kid would say.” Jason drops down in his usual seat, propping his feet up on Tim’s desk. Tim just sighs, having long since given up on trying to get Jason to behave.

“And how old are you anyway grandpa? I notice you’re already getting grey hair. Next it’s going to be the wrinkles.” Tim warns him. Whatever work he was doing on the computer forgotten as he turns his full attention to Jason.

“It’s white, not grey.” Jason corrects, tugging the patch of hair they’re referring to. “And it’s fashionable, something you obviously don’t know a thing about. It makes me look hip.”

“It makes you look like a douchebag.” Tim teases. “And is that the reason you’re wearing a leather jacket in July? For fashion?”

“You like the jacket.”

“A little.” Tim smiles at him, making Jason feel like he’s won some sort of prize.

Jason is running security during Bruce’s mid-summer gala. Lately, it seemed every time someone tried to host a party or run some sort of event, a criminal would show up to hold one of Gotham’s wealthiest hostage. Since most of the other Bat-clan members were attending, Red Hood and Black Bat were assigned to be the guard dogs.

As it turns out, the night Bruce decided to take the extra precautions was the night where nothing was going to happen. Jason takes a drag of his cigarette and then sighs as he blows out the smoke. He had traded in his helmet for the red domino tonight, because of the summer heat.  

“The jacket looks much better when you’re in your full getup.” Jason jerks, hand reaching for his pistol automatically as he spins around. He ends up in a crouch, gun pointed low to give him a clear shot of their kneecaps. He had been trying to bring down his kill count lately.

“Oh man, the guns are a nice touch too.” Tim stands on the rooftop behind him, completely at ease despite being in danger of having his kneecaps blown off. He’s wearing beige khaki shorts, a bright red polo, and a black bowtie. He looks ridiculous, but also adorable somehow.

“Tim, what are…How did-“ Jason glares, remembering Bruce’s warning about Tim. He tightens his grip on his pistols. “Who are you working for?” Tim tilts his head at him, as if he’s the one who’s confused.

“Jason, you know who I work for. You’ve only pestered me in my office like fifty times in the past month.”

“How do you know who I am?” He demands. Tim raises an eyebrow at him.

“You mean besides the fact that Jason Todd and Red Hood both have the same leather jacket, the same patch of  _ grey _ hair, and you always come visit me with some type of bruise or another?” Tim shakes his head. “It’s like you’re trying to be found out. Would you put the gun away now? If I was planning something, you’ve given me plenty of opportunities to act before now.”

Jason lowers his gun, thoroughly lectured.

“So you’re just here too…?”

“Keep you company while you’re on guard duty. I’ve brought snacks.” Tim says, waving the items in his left hand at him.

“Are those popsicles?” Jason takes one of the bright blue sweets from Tim’s hand. Tim keeps the pink one for himself.

“Guess what flavor they are?” Tim walks right over to the ledge of the building they were standing on top of. He sits with his feet hanging off over the side, completely unafraid of the height they are at.

Jason opens his and takes a bite. He sends Tim an amused look as he chews.

“Really Tim? Jolly ranchers? I think you have a problem.” He watches as Tim sucks on the tip of his happily, and then forces himself to look away.

“Bruce said he wanted me to find something unique and light for his guests to snack on-“

“Something a receptionist would do.”

“Shut up. And, then I found these online! I ordered a thousand boxes. Bruce said I could take home the leftovers.” Jason laughs, taking a seat beside Tim, purposefully sitting in his space just to be annoying. He expects Tim to complain and move away so he’s surprised when Tim leans into him.

“What?” Tim asks when he notices Jason’s look. “The popsicle is making me cold.” Jason watches a line of sweat drip down Tim’s neck and absolutely doesn’t believe him. 

They sit in comfortable silence for awhile, Jason maintaining watch while Tim keeps him company. 

“Hey,” Tim says when they’re both about halfway done with their sticks. “Can I try the blue one?”

“Thought you had a thousand boxes of these. You could just try the blue one next time.”

“Yeah, well I wanna try it now.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Jason cackles at the outraged look on Tim’s face. He bets he looked pretty similar whenever Tim said that to him. 

Tim closes his eyes and inhales, like he’s bracing himself. Then, he leans even further into Jason’s personal bubble. 

“Jaybear sweetie,” He flutters his lashes and Jason bites his lip hard to keep his smile in check. “Will you pretty please, with-with cherries on top, let me try the blue one?”

Jason takes a large bite out of his, sucking on it as he considers Tim’s request.

“Okay, sure.” He shrugs when he thinks he’s made Tim wait long enough. He holds the remainder of his popsicle out for Tim to take. Tim switches his gaze between the stick and Jason’s face with an unreadable expression.

Jason’s about to retract his offer when Tim reaches for the popsicle, his hand changing direction at the last second and moving  toward Jason’s head instead. 

Jason only stares as he feels Tim’s fingers slide through his hair, cupping the back of his neck. He moves without resisting when Tim tugs Jason closer and closer until their cool lips meet. He keeps staring after the kiss deepens, watching Tim’s eyebrows furrow in concentration as he coaxes Jason into moving their lips together.

He’s kissed before and knows the steps, but right now he feels like he’s twelve again, too nervous and shy to do anything but follow Tim’s lead. 

When Tim finally pulls away from him, Jason sucks in a sharp breath, realizing that he’d forgotten to breathe that whole time. 

“Mmm,” Tim smacks his lips. “That was pretty good, but I think I like the pink one better.” 

Jason nods, not able to think of a better response. He sits the now crushed popsicle down beside him. He licks his lips, tasting something foreign on them, something that must be entirely Tim.

“Hey,” Tim’s red face twists into something more concerned. “That was okay right?”

“Yeah. Yes of course I was just,” Jason licks his lips again. “I was just wondering if you’d be so kind as to let me try the watermelon one now.”

His shaky laughter is cut off when Tim eagerly takes a bite and leans back into his space without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Here's my tumblr if you're interested in that :):[glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
